Dragons: The Gifts of Christmas
by xKeybladeWielderx
Summary: It's that most wonderful time of year! Devon, the Legendary Keyblade Master shall spend his first Christmas with the Vikings and Dragons of Berk. But when the dragons suddenly disappear, it's up to Devon and his friends to keep the spirit of Christmas alive. Let us come together and celebrate the miracles of Christmas.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

( _Berk_ )

 _This is Berk, the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside here is the annual holiday. The people here call it Snoggletog. Why such a stupid name was chosen remains a mystery. But with the war long over and dragons living here amongst the vikings, there was certainty that this year's Snoggletog shall be one to remember._

It was a cold winter morning on the island of Berk. The weather was partly cloudy. Hiccup was sleeping peacefully in his room. Also in the room was the Legendary Keyblade Master, Devon, who was also sleeping in his own bed which was placed close by on one side of the wooden drawer with Hiccup's bed on the other side. Suddenly, there was a huge crash up on the roof which shuddered and woke the two boys up. Hiccup sat up tired on the edge of his bed and stretched.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." Hiccup says

Hiccup reached out to grab his helmet which hung on the edge of his bed, but he missed a few times since he was still a bit tired. He eventually got hold of his helmet and put it on his head. Devon sat up and rubbed the back of his neck with his right-hand.

"Ugh. Nothing like waking up to the sound of those two dragons jumping on the roof in the morning." Devon groans sarcastically

"Well, let's not keep them waiting. Let's get outside and see those dragons of ours." Hiccup says

"Yeah, let's." Devon says

Hiccup went on ahead out of the room, going down the stairs. Devon was about to follow, but he took a moment to look down at his necklace. The one his mother, Shara gave him long ago when he was a small child. It was the one thing he always held close to his heart. When he was ready, Devon caught up with Hiccup and he followed him out of the house. The two boys walked outside and looked up at the roof to see their two Night Furies Luna and Toothless jumping eagerly in excitement, causing tiles to fall off.

"Good morning, Mr. Bossy." Hiccup says sarcastically

Toothless gave out some warbled growls.

"Yeah. And a good morning to you too, Ms. Night Fury." Devon says sarcastically

"Oh, c'mon, boys. You know how much me and Toothless love to go flying." Luna says

"You know, you two can always come in and nudge us awake when you want to go flying. It's much more simpler that way then what you're doing now." Devon says

"Sorry. I never really thought of that." Luna says

"Do you always have to wake us up so early to go flyiiiinng?!" Hiccup asks

Hiccup's question changed into a startled yell when he suddenly slipped on a patch of ice. Before he completely fell over, Toothless jumped down just in time to catch his rider. Luna jumped down and joined her beloved rider's side.

"Stupid leg." Hiccup mutters shaking his prosthetic leg

Hiccup looked at Toothless and gave him a smile.

"Uh, thanks bud. I'm okay." Hiccup says

"Alright. Now that we're up, let's catch some of this morning air." Devon says

Luna and Toothless both wagged their tails happily with excitement at the sound of that.

( _Moments later_ )

Devon and Hiccup were now flying in the air on the backs of their dragons. Over the past few days, they've been practicing some aerial tricks. And today, they were hoping to perfect some of them.

"Come on, let's see what you got!" Hiccup calls out to Toothless

"Alright, Luna. Let's see what we can do!" Devon calls out to Luna

"You got it!" Luna says

The two Night Furies both went into a steep dive through the clouds.

"Yeah!" Hiccup yells

"Whoo-hoo!" Devon yells

Soon, they began approaching the sea down below. At the last minute, Luna and Toothless both made a sharp angle upwards and they sped over across the water only a few feet from the surface. Up ahead was a rock arch and Hiccup reached out to pat Toothless' neck.

"Okay, you ready?" Hiccup asks

Toothless felt a little nervous as Hiccup unhooked his metal prosthetic from the stirrup.

"Alright, Luna. Get ready." Devon says patting Luna's neck

"I'm ready." Luna says

Devon and Hiccup both carefully lifted themselves up and stood in a surfing position on the backs of their dragons. They both looked at each other and gave a quick nod, then looked back at the approaching arch.

"Easy..." Hiccup says

"Here it comes." Devon says

The two boys braced themselves and they leapt into the air, soaring over the arch. Devon performed a somersault in the air as they went over the arch. They soon landed safely back on their dragons as they flew underneath.

"Yes! Finally!" Hiccup says triumphantly

"Nice! Nailed it!" Devon says

( _Meanwhile_ )

Back on Berk, all the vikings were now up and about happily decorating the village for Snoggletog. Dragons flew left and right with their riders, carrying things such as shields and pine wreathes. Gobber stood infront of a house that was currently being decorated with wreathes directing a viking and her Gronckle dragon.

"Here?" The female viking asks

"Yes, yes... No, no, no, that one, a wee bit higher!" Gobber yells

"Here?" The female viking asks again

"There! That's the spot!" Gobber says

Stoick walked up to Gobber and placed his hand on his shoulder with a smile on his face. While everyone else was busy decorating, a young child dressed in a makeshift Gronckle costume roared at Meatlug, but she roared back with a much louder roar that blew the child back a bit. The child merely giggled and ran off with Meatlug following close behind. Fishlegs watched proudly from atop a ladder as he saw his dragon play with the young child.

"Atta boy, Meatlug." Fishlegs says

Nearby, Astrid and Stormfly stood next to a pile of shields at the base of a large wooden tree in the center of the village. Astrid picked up a shield in each hand and looked over at her dragon.

"Are you ready, girl?" Astrid asks

Stormfly growled and shook herself, readying her spikey tail. Astrid soon threw the two shields up and Stormfly flicked her tail, sending several spikes flying. One by one, they struck the shields in mid-air, pinning them to the tree. Stoick and Gobber took a stroll through the village, watching everyone prepare for Snoggletog.

"Odin's beard, Gobber. Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons! What would our fathers say?" Stoick says shaking his head in amusement

"They'd think we'd lost our minds." Gobber says

Stoick let out a hearty laugh and stopped infront of the large crowd of vikings.

"Well done! Well done all of you!" Stoick says

All the vikings in the village turned to face their chief and smiled, listening to his words.

"I never thought I'd live to see this day. Peace on the island of Berk. This shall surely be the greatest holiday we've ever seen!" Stoick says

The entire crowd cheered and let out a round of applause. But that soon ended when there was a low rumbling coming from the sky. The smile on Stoick's face went away and he looked up.

"What the?" Stoick says feeling confused

All the dragons in the village turned their attention toward the sky and sniffed the air curiously with their heads twitching from side to side. Stormfly lifted her head from Astrid's arms and she hissed at the sky as it was filled with a giant cloud of dragons of all shapes and sizes, flying off to who knows where.

"What in Thor's name...?" Gobber says in confusion

Hookfang climbed up to the top of one of the houses and let out a loud roar. He then lit his body in flames and took off into the sky, leaving Snotlout dangling from the roof.

"Come back! What are you doing?" Snotlout yells

The rest of the dragons on the ground looked up at their flying relatives and they took off to join them as well, ignoring the cries of their human friends.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs shrieks running toward his dragon

While half of the vikings scrambled to try and restrain their dragons, others simply stood and watched.

"What's going on?" A viking asks

"What's happening?" Another viking asks

"Where's Hiccup? Where's Devon?" Astrid whispers as she scanned the crowd

( _Meanwhile_ )

Devon and Hiccup were still flying with their dragons, completely unaware of what was going on back on Berk.

"What do you say, guys? Wanna go again?" Hiccup asks

Before they could do anything, the large flock of dragons flew straight toward them, appearing out of nowhere through the thick fog

"Whoa!" Hiccup exclaims

"Holy!" Devon exclaims

Luna and Toothless both swerved left and right, narrowly avoiding the dragons. One Deadly Nadder got too close and it knocked Hiccup's helmet off his head, sending it flying.

"Oh no! My helmet!" Hiccup yells

Devon looked up and saw a Monstrous Nightmare flying straight toward him and Luna. The Keyblade Master quickly ducked down to avoid the dragon, but the sudden movement threw his Kingdom Hearts necklace off, causing it to fall.

"No! My necklace!" Devon yells

The two Night Furies heard their rider's cries and they glanced down at the falling objects. With a grunt, Toothless immediately dived down after the helmet while Luna dived down toward the necklace.

"Toothless! No, no, no, no!" Hiccup yells

"Whoa! Luna!" Devon yells

"Whoa, whoa! Wait! Toothless, stop!" Hiccup yells

"Luna, stop!" Devon yells

Luna and Toothless both extended their wings and they slowed to a halt.

"My necklace..." Devon gasps in a low voice

"We'll get them back later. We need to get back and find out what's going on." Hiccup says

Devon continued to watch as his most precious family heirloom fell toward the sea, disappearing out of sight with Hiccup's helmet. Eventually, he looked back at Hiccup and nodded in agreement.

"You're right. Let's head back." Devon says

The two dragons reluctantly turned around and with a roar flew back toward Berk.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Back on Berk, the dragons on the ground were still taking flight, joining their brethren in the air.

"What's the matter? Where are you going?" A male viking asks running after his Monstrous Nightmare as it took flight

Astrid saw her dragon preparing to leave and she extended her hands toward her.

"No, no, no, no! Don't leave, Stormfly! Don't go!" Astrid cries out in panic

Unfortunately, Astrid was too late. Stormfly took off without even glancing back at her rider.

"Please?" Astrid says in a small voice

At that moment, Devon, Hiccup, Luna, and Toothless touched down and landed in the village. The two boys leapt off their dragons and ran over to Astrid.

"Astrid!" Hiccup calls out

"Hiccup! What's going on? Where are they going?" Astrid asks

Devon and Hiccup turned and gazed up at the sky, watching the dragons fly off into the distance. When they turned back around, they were swarmed by the crowd of vikings who bombarded them with questions before they could even have a chance to speak.

"Why did they leave?" A male viking asks

"What's happening?" A female viking asks

"What if they never come back?" Another male viking asks

Hiccup and Devon both raised their hands to shield themselves from all the questions they were receiving.

"Stop! Wait!" Hiccup says

"Now wait! Hold on a second!" Devon says

"Calm down! Give them a chance to speak!" Stoick orders pushing the vikings away from the two boys

Stoick stopped infront of the boys and held his hands out pleadingly.

"Hiccup, where are all the dragons going?" Stoick asks

"Dad... I don't know." Hiccup says

Stoick let out a sad sigh and the other vikings did the same. Devon and Hiccup both heard a roar behind them. Turning around, they saw Stormfly hovering near the cliff that Luna and Toothless were standing on. Toothless was up on his hind legs roaring at Stormfly. The three dragons appeared to be in a conversation, exchanging warbled growls and croons. Eventually, Stormfly backed off and she flew away to join the other dragons while Toothless settled back down on four legs watching her fly away. Luna walked up to Toothless and nuzzled his head, offering him comfort as they both watched the dragons fly off into the horizon.

( _Later that evening_ )

The whole village gathered in the Great Hall for a meeting as to why the dragons left. Devon sat down at a wooden table with Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut as they listened to the worried chatter of the vikings.

"Where'd they go...?" A male viking says

"Snoggletog is ruined!" Another male viking complains

"It's not ruined!" Stoick yells

"We're Vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations! And there's no reason we can't do it again. Now, we don't know where they've gone off to. But we just have to have faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right?" Stoick says

The vikings murmured in agreement, but they still felt a bit down in the dumps.

"You're right! We're Vikings! We're tough!" Gobber says

The vikings gave Gobber strange looks as they took in the sight of his appearance. He held colorful lanterns in his hand, had jingle bells wrapped around his prosthetic arm, and holly twined around the horns of his helmet, which made him look ridiculous.

"Most of the time." Gobber says lowering his arm

"Let's sing some Snoggletog songs." Gobber says

Upon hearing that, Devon and the Viking Teens left the Great Hall and went for a stroll outside through the village.

"That was depressing." Ruffnut says

"I know. I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly." Astrid says

"I can't believe this! First, the dragons disappeared and now I lost my necklace!" Devon groans

"So you lost your necklace. Big deal. You can get another one." Snotlout says

Devon stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing that. He did not hear Snotlout just say that about his necklace. With a bit of rage building up in him, Devon slowly turned around and looked at Snotlout with a dead serious look on his face.

"How dare you say that, Snotlout?! My mother gave me that necklace! It was the most precious thing I ever cared about in my life!" Devon says raising his voice

As he continued to speak, his voice started to break up and tears began to swell in his eyes.

"It was all I had left of my family. And now, it's gone." Devon says in a broken voice

Having said that, Devon turned away and took a few strides forward. He soon stopped and let out a sad sigh. Hiccup and Astrid walked up to Devon and tried to cheer him up. Astrid placed her hand on Devon's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Devon. I'm sure it'll turn up eventually." Astrid says

"I just hope it didn't fall into the sea. The last thing I need is for it to be collecting rust at the bottom of the ocean." Devon says in a low voice

The depressing moment was broken by the sound of Fishlegs whistling in a carefree manner.

"What are you so happy about?" Don't you miss Meatlug?" Tuffnut asks

Fishlegs immediately stopped whistling.

"Me? Uh... yeah!" Fishlegs says

Fishlegs cleared his throat and awkwardly covered his face with his hands, letting out a sob.

"I miss him so much!" Fishlegs chokes in a slightly high-pitched voice

The chubby viking teen peeked out of his arms to see Tuffnut and the others looking at him suspiciously.

"Well, good night!" Fishlegs says

Having said that, Fishlegs hurriedly shuffled off while the teens just stood there and watched him leave. Then, Astrid suddenly gasped and jumped infront of the group with an idea.

"I got an idea! Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions! You know, to bury the sadness!" Astrid says eagerly

Snotlout and the Thorston Twins just sighed and slouched lower.

"Actually, Astrid might be onto something." Hiccup says

"Easy for you to say. Your dragon can't go anywhere without you." Tuffnut says

The group saw Toothless perched on a cliff in a distance looking up at the sky. The Night Fury shuffled around the edge of the cliff like he wanted to fly off and join the other dragons.

"Must be nice." Ruffnut says

The Viking Teens continued walking, leaving Hiccup and Devon who stared at Toothless who was soon joined by Luna as they both stayed perched on the cliff.

( _The next day_ )

A group of children built a snow sculpture of a Gronckle and they leaned against it sadly. The sad moment was however broken by Astrid's voice ringing through the village.

"Yaknog! Get your yaknog! Come on, get a frothy delicious cup of cheer!" Astrid announces as she walks through the village holding a shield with a pitcher and two mugs.

Astrid spotted Snotlout and the Thorston Twins and she happily dashed over to them, presenting her drinks.

"Hey you guys! Try this tasty new beverage I made for the holiday." Astrid says

Tuffnut took a sniff of the drink and he wrinkled his nose and the way it smelled.

"Ugh, what's that smell? Is that you?" Tuffnut says pushing his sister over

"It's Yaknog!" Astrid says picking up the pitcher and pouring the drink into one of the mugs

The drink was a mix between yak milk and eggs with hair in it. Tuffnut saw the mixtures in the mug and gagged.

"Ugh, if I drink that, I'm gonna yaknog all over the place." Tuffnut says

"Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face?" Astrid suggests

Ruffnut got up and approached the drink and she stuck her tongue out at the smell. Astrid's eyes narrowed dangerously, but then Snotlout walked over.

"Astrid, it sounds delightful. I'd love a mug." Snotlout says

Snotlout took a mug and drank it. Astrid gave the twins a smug look, missing the panicked look on Snotlout's face. But she looked back just as Snotlout swallowed.

"Uh... you can really taste the yak." Snotlout says weakly as he set the mug back down on the shield

Then, Fishlegs arrived. His face lit up at the sight of the drink and he rushed on over, nearly knocking Tuffnut over in his haste.

"Oh yum! What is that?" Fishlegs asks

"Ooh! You want some? It's my new traditional drink!" Astrid says

Behind her back, Snotlout was shaking his head at Fishlegs, warning him not to drink the yaknog. Fishlegs got the hint of what Snotlout was trying to say and he started to back away.

"Oh. You know... um... I have suddenly and uh, inexplicably changed my mind." Fishlegs says

"Well, you don't know what you're missing. I bet Hiccup and Devon will love this." Astrid says turning and walking away

The Thorston Twins shook their heads in both amusement and disgust as Astrid walked away. Snotlout was clutching his stomach and bending over slightly with his face showing signs of nausea. Ruffnut leaned in and squinted as she noticed this.

"Are you crying?" Ruffnut asks

Astrid entered the forge which was also decorated for Snoggletog and she looked around for Devon and Hiccup.

"Hiccup, Devon? You guys in here?" Astrid calls

"Yeah. We're over here, Astrid." Hiccup says

Astrid moved to the back of the forge and saw the two boys standing over something on the workbench. Hiccup had a pair of pliers in one hand. Devon was in a slightly better mood than he was last night although he was still bummed out with what happened to his necklace.

"Here. Happy Holidays from me to you." Astrid says

"Thanks." Devon says taking one mug

"Thank you, milady." Hiccup says taking the other mug

"So, what are you boys up to?" Astrid asks

"Okay, uh, you're gonna think I'm crazy. But I couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night." Hiccup says

Hiccup placed his mug on the table and he continued to talk.

"Toothless can't come and go on his own like Luna and the other dragons and that's just... not fair." Hiccup says

Astrid set her platter down to get a better look at the device Hiccup made.

"I was up all night and I think I found a way to change that." Hiccup says

"Of course, I helped." Devon says

On the table was another tail fin, but this one had a series of cogs and metal parts affixed to the end. Hiccup held it steady with one hand and cranked down a lever with his other hand. Hiccup and Devon clanked their mugs together and they both took a swig. Once they discovered the taste of the drink, they tried to hide their disgust from Astrid. Fortunately for them, Astrid was so amazed by the device that she hear their panicked gags.

"No way! You built him a new tail? So he's going to be able to fly without you!" Astrid says in amazement

Hiccup with his eyes wide and cheeks bulging with yaknog nodded his head.

"Mmhm!" Hiccup mumbled nodding his head

"Wow! What a great gift!" Astrid says softly

Devon and Hiccup silently put their mugs down and stood where they were, holding the yaknog in their mouths. Astrid stared at the tail for a few seconds until she spoke quietly.

"What if he never comes back?" Astrid asks quietly

Hiccup paused and lowered his head slightly.

"What am I saying? Of course he will." Astrid says

Astrid picked up her tray of yaknog and sauntered off happily.

"Well, I'm going to spread some more holiday cheer! You're amazing!" Astrid says

Having said that, Astrid ran out of the forge. Devon and Hiccup watched her go, then quickly spat the yaknog out of their mouths. They both took a canteen of water and washed the horrid taste out of their mouths.

"Whew! Thank goodness that's over, huh?" Devon sighs with relief

"Yeah. You said it." Hiccup says

( _Moments later_ )

Hiccup walked back to his house with Devon following him. When they got back, they looked up and saw the two Night Furies on the roof again, jumping and stomping sending shingles dropping onto the snowy ground.

"Oh, Luna..." Devon sighs

"I'm sorry, Devon. I just can't help myself." Luna says whispering the last part with a cheeky smile

"Toothless!" Hiccup calls out

Toothless stopped and looked down at his rider.

"Come on down, bud. I got something for ya." Hiccup says

Toothless and Luna jumped down and curiously examined the new tail fin, sniffing it a couple times.

"What do you think of that? Yeah!" Hiccup says

Hiccup walked around to Toothless' tail, but he kept on following him.

"Will you just settle down! Toothless, come on, bud. Let me get this on ya." Hiccup says

Toothless stopped walking and stood still as Hiccup knelt down and strapped the new tail fin on. Toothless looked back and growled curiously. Hiccup looked up from his worked and smiled.

"Yeah. You are going to love this." Hiccup says

Hiccup clicked the last cog into place and patted the tail.

"Okay." Hiccup says

Hiccup stood up and took a few steps back. Toothless swished it around and he didn't like it at first. So he began running in circles, trying to shake it off. Hiccup saw this and tried to stop him.

"No, no, no, Toothless! Stop! Please wait! Toothless, please!" Hiccup says

Toothless soon whipped his tail fin at the ground and it snapped out to it's full size. The Night Fury froze. His ears perked up and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ah, there you go. See? Got it?" Hiccup says

Toothless angled his tail fin and the new tail fin automatically folded the same way. The dragon was surprised and pleased. But then he turned and looked at Hiccup with his pupils suddenly turning to slits. Hiccup gave his dragon a big smile, awaiting a reaction. But all Toothless did was stare at his rider. Hiccup sighed and stretched his hand out toward his dragon.

"Toothless..." Hiccup says

In that moment, Toothless turned and flew away, kicking up a spray of snow. Devon and Hiccup both held up their arms to shield themselves from the snow. While they were distracted, Luna took off with Toothless. When Devon lowered his arms, he saw that Luna was gone too.

"Luna?" Devon says

Looking up, the Keyblade Master saw the two Night Furies flying off into the distance.

"Luna..." Devon says

( _A few days later_ )

Hiccup and Devon were both laying in their beds, staring up at the ceiling.

"You can't sleep?" Devon asks

"No." Hiccup sighs turning over

"Me neither. I just can't believe Luna left with Toothless. She didn't even say good-bye." Devon says

"But look on the bright side. They're with the other dragons now. And I'm sure they'll come back." Hiccup says

"I hope so." Devon says

Devon placed his hand on his chest on where his Kingdom Hearts necklace used to be. He looked down at his chest, then laid his head back on his pillow, letting out a sigh.

Suddenly, the two boys heard thumping on the roof and they sat up with their eyes widened in surprise. Both of them had the same idea as they thought their dragons had returned.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaims

"Luna?" Devon says

The two boys threw off their covers and scrambled out of bed. They dashed around the house looking for their dragons.

"I knew you'd come back!" Hiccup says

Just as he did before, Hiccup slipped on a patch of ice and he fell on his back. Devon slipped on the ice a little and gasped, but he was able to maintain his balance.

"Whoa!" Hiccup yells

"Hiccup, you alright?" Devon asks

"Yeah." Hiccup says

The two boys looked up and saw Stoick hammering the roof.

"Morning, boys!" Stoick says

Devon and Hiccup both stared up in disappointment.

"Oh, hey, dad." Hiccup says in a sad tone

"Morning, chief." Devon says

"Glad you're up. I was looking for your helmet." Stoick says

"My... my helmet?" Hiccup asks grinning nervously

"Odin needs a place to put your goodies." Stoick says grinning

"Yeah, yeah, right. I'll get right on that. Great." Hiccup mutters

The two boys turned to leave, but Stoick stopped them.

"Hold on." Stoick says

Devon and Hiccup both stopped and turned around.

"Hold on. Alright, come on. What's on your mind? Out with it." Stoick says

"It's been three days, dad. I...I just thought Toothless would be back by now." Hiccup says

"I kinda feel the same way about Luna." Devon says

"I'm sure they're with the other dragons." Stoick says

"Yeah? I wish I could be that sure." Hiccup says

"Same here." Devon says

Stoick sighed and he looked straight at his son.

"Listen. I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. But what do we do when they can't be here for the holiday?" Stoick says

Stoick placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"We celebrate them. And I imagine that's exactly what Toothless would want you to do, right?" Stoick says

"You're right." Hiccup says

Stoick looked over at Devon and placed his other hand on his shoulder too.

"And I'm sure Luna would want you to do the same. Right, Devon?" Stoick says

"I suppose you're right about that, Stoick." Devon says

"Good! Now go get that helmet. We've had enough disappointment around here." Stoick says cheerfully patting the boy's back which nearly sent them to the ground

Having said that, Stoick went back to work on the roof of his house.

( _Moments later_ )

Devon and Hiccup walked down the plaza carrying oars on their shoulders. They went past a house and then they bumped into Fishlegs who was carrying a large basket of fish. When Fishlegs saw Devon and Hiccup, his eyes widened and he held a nervous look on his face.

"Oh, Fishlegs, you hungry? There's enough fish to feed a dragon." Hiccup says

Fishlegs nervously glanced from side to side before he let out a fake laugh.

"Oh! A dragon! Heh heh! That's... eh... funny." Fishlegs says

With that said, the chubby viking teen dashed off in a different direction.

"Have you noticed that Fishlegs has been acting very strange lately?" Hiccup asks

"I have. Let's go see what he's up to." Devon says

The two boys followed Fishlegs to a barn and they saw him kick the door open and back inside with the basket of fish in his arms. Once he went inside, Devon and Hiccup hid behind the barn. A few seconds later, Fishlegs came out. He looked around, closed the door to the barn, and went on his way with a giddy expression. As soon as Fishlegs was gone, Devon and Hiccup put their oars down and approached the entrance to the barn.

"Okay. Let's see what's inside this barn." Devon says

Devon opened the doors to the barn and the boys saw something they didn't expect to see. Inside was a chained-up Gronckle who looked like...

Before they could see what it was, the chain holding the dragon to a wooden beam snapped and it flew straight out of the barn, with Devon and Hiccup plastered to her face. The two boys screamed as they hung onto the dragon for dear life. They soon got a better look at the dragon and they realized who it was.

"Meatlug?!" Devon and Hiccup exclaim in shock and surprise

Meatlug clumsily dipped downward, nearly hitting Astrid as they flew past. When she saw Meatlug with Devon and Hiccup, Astrid looked on in shock with her mouth hanging open.

"Hiccup! Devon! Where are you going?!" Astrid yells

"I have no idea!" Hiccup screams

Astrid stood in confusion as she watched the two boys and Gronckle disappear. Then, she heard Fishlegs' voice behind her up on another level.

"Meatlug! What about presents?! Hey!" Fishlegs yells

( _Moments later_ )

The Viking Teens were now in the barn, investigating what happened.

"I can't believe them!" Fishlegs says

"You can't believe them?! You kidnapped your dragon!" Astrid says furiously thrusting her hand at the thick chain on the floor

"Well, that makes it so mean." Fishlegs says sounding hurt

Tuffnut and Ruffnut noticed something in a pile of hay and went over rummaging through it.

"Hey guys..." Tuffnut says

"He flew away the second he was unleashed!" Astrid says

"I'm seventy-two percent sure he wanted to stay." Fishlegs says

"Guys!" Tuffnut yells

Fishlegs glanced away from Astrid and looked over at the pile of hay, looking surprised. Laying in the hay was a clutch of blue bumpy dragon eggs.

"Whoa! Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks!" Fishlegs says

"You're such an idiot. Those aren't rocks. Your dragon laid eggs!" Ruffnut says rolling her eyes

"Hey wait! I bet that's why the dragons left! To lay their eggs!" Astrid exclaims holding one of the dragon eggs

"But... boy dragons don't lay eggs." Fishlegs says

"Yeah. Your boy dragon is a girl dragon." Ruffnut says placing her hands on her hips

"Okay! That actually explains a few things." Fishlegs says

"Hey! Everyone's missing their dragons, right?" Astrid says

"Ohh, here it comes..." Snotlout groans

"I've got an idea! It'll be another Snoggletog tradition!" Astrid says

Taking a red ribbon from a leftover decorating box, Astrid took one of the eggs and wrapped it in a bow. She then presented it to the other teens.

( _Moments later_ )

The six teens snuck out of the barn, each of them holding two wrapped dragon eggs in their hands.

"Ooh, this is gonna be so good!" Astrid squeals

They set off in different directions into the village, sneaking into empty houses and silently placing the eggs in viking helmets.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Devon and Hiccup was still being carried by Meatlug through a thick fog bank. They flew past large rock formations that seemed to jump out at them.

"Meatlug, where are you taking us?" Hiccup asks

Meatlug just growled and kept flying. As they continued through the fog, a large shape appeared through the mist. It was an old viking ship that had crashed a long time ago. Hiccup yanked on Meatlug's head fins, steering her clear of the ship. Then, they flew into the open sky and leveled out.

Eventually, the clouds gave way and down below was a beautiful island encircled by rock spires. It was very rocky with a giant pool of clear blue water in the center which took up a third of the island. Meatlug flew down and skidded to a stop. The two boys dismounted and Meatlug walked away. Devon and Hiccup walked over to the end of the ledge and they gave out a small gasp. They were amazed by what they saw. All the dragons of Berk was on the island and they had young hatchlings with them. Many of the adults laid around in the sunbeams while their babies flew and jumped around, squawking and chittering happily.

"You guys come here to have babies." Hiccup says in amazement

The two boys watched as a Deadly Nadder walked up to her babies and regurgitate some food while they scrambled to eat. Devon felt something nudging against his right-leg and he looked down. At his feet was a young orange baby Monstrous Nightmare which looked up at him with gentle eyes and an innocent look. Devon smiled and he kneeled down to the young hatchling.

"Hey there. How are you?" Devon says awed by the cute dragon

Devon scratched underneath the dragon's chin and he gently rubbed it's head. The little dragon really enjoyed the attention it was receiving and it let out a cute little growl. Devon couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

 _"I should really take Sora, Riku, and Kairi with me to Berk sometime. I'm sure they would love to pick out their own dragons."_ Devon thought to himself

Hiccup smiled at this as well. Turning his attention elsewhere, he saw a Gronckle roll several eggs into holes filled with water. Hiccup carefully slid down the ledge to get a closer look. Devon picked up the baby Monstrous Nightmare at his feet and placed it up on his right-shoulder. The young hatchling nuzzled it's head against the Keyblade Master's cheek who smiled. He then followed Hiccup in sliding down the ledge. Hiccup kneeled down to the water hole and watched in fascination as a baby Gronckle swam out of the water and took to the air, flying a few feet before it tumbled over a few times and stopped infront of it's mother. More baby Gronckles came out of the water and joined their mother. Most of them were green, but there were also some brown ones, even a pink one.

Hiccup looked away and saw one last egg sitting at the edge of the water hole.

"Hey, look over here. You missed one." Hiccup says

The egg suddenly began to shake violently and red cracks began forming on the shell.

"Something's happening." Devon says

The egg shook even more violently and more cracks continued to form.

"Hiccup, get away from it!" Devon yells

Without warning, the egg exploded in a burst of flames, sending Hiccup flying backwards. Devon quickly took the baby Monstrous Nightmare that was perched on his shoulder and turned away from the egg, shielding the young hatchling from the explosion. The baby Gronckle, which hatched from the egg, landed on the ground curled up in a ball and it's siblings cautiously approached. The baby uncurled itself and stretched, letting out a big yawn and waddled off.

Devon gently placed the baby Monstrous Nightmare that was in his arms down on the ground and rushed over to Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Devon exclaims

As Devon rushed over to his surrogate brother, the young dragon watched him with a curious look on it's face, cocking it's head slightly to the right with it's tongue hanging out. Hiccup was alright although his clothes were burnt. He sat up and stared with widened eyes at the broken shell.

"You alright?" Devon asks feeling concerned

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hiccup says

The two boys turned their attention back toward the broken egg shell.

"Man, it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk." Hiccup says

( _Meanwhile_ )

Back on Berk, Astrid silently placed the last Gronckle egg in a boot and tiptoed out to meet up with the other viking teens. However, she did not notice that it started to smoke. Astrid shut the door behind her and skipped over to her friends.

"Wasn't this a great idea?" Astrid says grinning happily

The other teens grinned and nodded.

"Uh-huh! Everyone is going to be so surprised!" Fishlegs says excitingly

In that moment, the door to the house Astrid came out of exploded and most of the front of the house was destroyed. A piece of debris pelted Fishlegs in the head, sending him down to the ground.

"Surprise!" Snotlout says grinning looking down at Fishlegs

The debris was actually a baby Gronckle that fell from the sky and landed on Fishlegs' stomach. It let out a wide yawn and blinked sleepily at the teens while they leaned forward and looked on in awe.

"Aww." The four teens say in unison

Astrid however looked on in horror.

"The eggs... explode?!" Astrid says shocked

Suddenly, there was another explosion at another house which blew out part of it's roof. Another explosion followed at a different house soon after. Vikings began running out of their homes screaming.

"The eggs explode!" Astrid shrieks

One by one, each egg the Viking Teens planted exploded, blowing out doors, walls, windows, and roof shingles. Vikings were running around screaming, not knowing what was happening. Astrid frantically ran around apologizing to any viking that would hear her.

"Sorry!" Astrid apologizes

Baby Gronckles and random debris flew through the air. Two of them crashed down and settled down to watch the fireworks.

"Awesome!" Ruffnut gasps in excitement

"Wow!" Tuffnut says as his eyes followed a flaming piece of debris as it shot through the air and into a viking's house

Fishlegs was holding a baby Gronckle and petting it softly, watching the chaos happen infront of them. Snotlout crossed his arms and looked at Astrid.

"This is your best idea yet!" Snotlout says

The vikings soon stopped running as their attention was drawn toward the wooden tree in the center of the village. Three large pieces of flaming debris had crashed into it and now it was nothing but a giant flare of flames. The explosions slowly stopped until there was only silence. Stoick walked up to the tree and turned to face the crowd of vikings. His eyes were livid.

"What in Thor's name is going on?" Stoick asks

"The eggs explode." Astrid whispers blinking her widened eyes at the angry chief

One more house exploded behind Astrid and she had a weak smile on her face.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Devon and Hiccup were still on the small island, searching for Luna and Toothless.

"Toothless! Toothless! Oh, Toothless, where are you?" Hiccup says

"Luna! Luna!" Devon calls

As they came to another ledge, the two boys looked down and saw two familiar dragons: Stormfly and Hookfang.

"Stormfly!" Devon exclaims

"Hookfang!" Hiccup exclaims

Stormfly had three babies with her. One had her color. Another one was green. And the third was bright purple. Hookfang had three babies as well. One had his color. Another one was yellow. And a third one was dark purple.

"Oh... You have no idea how happy we are to see you guys!" Hiccup says

Stormfly nuzzled Devon affectionately while Hiccup petted Hookfang. Stormfly's hatchlings went over to the two boys and they laughed.

"And you have... babies? Oh, look at you guys! All happy, together..." Hiccup says as he smiled petting the young dragons

The two boys kneeled down to the baby dragons and petted them. All three of them chattered at the two boys, eagerly pushing each other to get a chance to see them. Hiccup laughed as the purple Deadly Nadder nuzzled his arm and he scratched under it's chin. Devon rubbed his left-hand down the blue Deadly Nadder's back and it squawked happily.

"As far as I can see, this must be their version of Snoggletog." Devon says

"Who knew you were leaving to celebrate your own holiday..." Hiccup says

"Yeah. Who knew." Devon says

"We should get back to our holiday." Hiccup says turning to Devon

"Right. Back on Berk." Devon says

The two boys stood up and looked at Stormfly and Hookfang.

"So what do you say, Hookfang? Think you could give us a ride home?" Hiccup asks

"So, Stormfly? You mind giving us a ride back to Berk?" Devon asks

The two dragons growled in response and they both bent down, allowing Devon and Hiccup to climb onto their backs. Devon rode on Stormfly while Hiccup rode with Hookfang. As soon as they were ready, the two dragons jumped into the air while the two boys waved to the dragons down below.

"We'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready! Okay, gang?" Hiccup says

"Take care, you guys!" Devon says

As they were airborne, some of the dragons down below took this as a sign to follow. Soon enough, the entire flock of dragons were in the air, ready to return to Berk.

"Oh boy." Devon says

"Oh no! No, no, no! I think we just started the return migration." Hiccup says shaking his hand at the dragons

All the baby dragons squawked excitingly and they wiggled their wings, preparing to take off. Then, they began to run to the edge of the island in one wave.

"Well, if you insist..." Hiccup says

The two boys watched with a bit of nervousness as the first group of baby dragons reached the edge of the island. Stormfly's hatchlings leapt off into the air, flapping their wings frantically.

"Come on..." Hiccup mutters under his breath

Slowly, the baby dragons gained height. Chattering excitingly, they began flying faster. Unfortunately, the wind proved to be too much for the young hatchlings to handle. Their weight couldn't hold against the currents and they were blown back onto the island.

"Damn it!" Devon curses

"Ah, boy this is never gonna work." Hiccup says

The baby dragons got up and shook the dust off themselves. The other baby dragons shuffled uncertainly on the ledge, crying to their parents while they hovered above not sure what to do.

"It's no use. The babies can't fly on their own. They're not used to flying yet. We need to find another way to get them across the sea." Devon says

Hiccup knit his brow and Devon crossed his arms. They both thought to themselves for a second and they soon came up with an idea.

"Devon, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hiccup says

"You know I am." Devon says

"Don't worry! We've got just the thing!" Hiccup yells to the dragons down below

( _Meanwhile_ )

Back on Berk, the vikings were patching things up the best they could, but it would take a while to restore the village to what it once was. Meatlug's babies were fast asleep around some of the food supplies and were twitching in their sleep, occasionally rolling over and letting out yawny squeak or two.

Stoick and Gobber walked out of a demolished house talking to each other.

"Gobber, this is a disaster." Stoick says

"Ach, it's not that bad." Gobber says shrugging his shoulders

"Not that bad? The village is destroyed, the dragons have gone and left us. Let's face it. This holiday is a complete..." Stoick says

The two men looked around and saw their fellow vikings staring up at something.

"What are these people looking at?" Stoick asks

Stoick followed the gaze of his people and he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What is that?" Stoick asks

At first, it looked like a dark cloud. But as it got closer, it grew more in detail. The shapes became more clear and the cloud began breaking up into hundreds of silhouettes of flying dragons. But there was something else. Something large was hanging below them suspended by ropes that were either held by the dragons' mouths or talons. The large object turned out to be an old viking ship and leading the pack was Devon and Hiccup who rode on Stormfly and Hookfang.

"It's Hiccup and Devon!" Stoick exclaims

"And our dragons!" Astrid exclaims lowering the hammer she was using to fix a house

All the vikings began to cheer and wave their hands to gain the attention of their dragons. The dragons flew close to the island, dropping lower until the old ship touched the ground. The ship crashed a foot into the ice and eventually skidded to a stop right infront of the vikings. The dragons released the ropes and the ship tipped over to the side with a loud crash until it lay still. The vikings watched with anticipation.

A baby Deadly Nadder slowly emerged, followed by a baby Hideous Zippleback. The vikings began to gasp and squeal in excitement as the young hatchlings began to dismount their rides with their parents landing beside them. Devon and Hiccup smoothly climbed off Stormfly and Hookfang and took a few steps forward, grinning at the faces of the vikings. They were soon greeted by happy shouts from the vikings.

"Yeah!" Snotlout cheers

Snotlout ran up to Hookfang and scratched his dragon behind his horns.

Meatlug hovered in the air, skimming the ground for her babies. She soon spotted them by some food barrels and landed next to them. She gazed at them and regurgitated a pile of fish for them to eat. As the babies happily ate their food, Fishlegs rushed in and tackled his dragon to the ground.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs exclaims

Astrid ran up to her dragon as she trotted over to her.

"Stormfly! You're back! Ohhh..." Astrid wails happily

Astrid soon noticed Stormfly's hatchlings and her eyes lit up.

"And you have babies!" Astrid squeals

Astrid kneeled down and petted the baby dragons.

"Well done, boys!" Stoick says giving the two boys a big bear hug

"Thanks, dad." Hiccup gasps

"No problem at all, chief." Devon gasps

Now in a considerably better mood, Stoick spread his arms out, looking at the crowd of vikings.

"Everyone, grab your dragons! To the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!" Stoick announces

( _Moments later_ )

Every viking and dragon was now in the Great Hall celebrating their reunion. Devon and Hiccup strolled through the Great Hall walking past dragons, happy vikings, and tables full of food.

They passed a table with Fishlegs, who had a baby Gronckle in each hand, speaking in baby talk.

"This is the best holiday ever! Who's a baby? Who's a cute baby?" Fishlegs says

Beside him, Snotlout petted one of Hookfang's babies, occasionally jerking his hand back as the dragon let out a burst of flame from it's mouth. At the next table, a couple was scratching a Gronckle's chin. Two children held mugs of cocoa with a baby Hideous Zippleback trying to steal a sip. One small girl dragged a grumpy-looking Terrible Terror that was pretty much as big as she was.

The two boys smiled as everyone was enjoying themselves. This was how Snoggletog was meant to be. Getting together with family and friends. Although they were happy, deep down they both missed their dragon, Luna and Toothless. Astrid walked up to the two boys and spoke to them.

"Hiccup, Devon, I know it must be really hard for you, seeing everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful thing. Thank you." Astrid says

Astrid gave Hiccup a good kiss on the lips, then she gave Devon a kiss on the lips as well.

"Astrid, where did Toothless go?" Hiccup asks

"I don't know." Astrid says sadly

Suddenly, Astrid saw the door to the Great Hall open up and she saw Luna and Toothless' head poking inside. They both stepped in and glanced around the room. They soon spotted Devon, Hiccup, and Astrid and perked up. They quickly started walking towards them, gaining the attention of a few vikings in the room. Astrid's mouth fell open and she had an idea. Grinning deviously, she pulled out of the hug and placed her hands on the shoulders of the two boys.

"Wow, man. Wouldn't want to be you two right about now. I mean, you both brought everyone's dragons back except yours." Astrid says

"Gee, thanks for rubbing it in, Astrid. That's just what I need for Snoggletog." Devon says sarcastically

"Yeah. You know this is not helping at all." Hiccup says

Astrid grinned and she spun the two boys around in order to face the two excited Night Furies who ran up to meet them.

"Toothless! Hey, bud!" Hiccup exclaims happily

"Luna!" Devon exclaims happily

Both the dragons and their riders eagerly dashed up to each other and they met halfway. The two boys smiled and they hugged their dragons. Everyone in the Great Hall watched and smiled.

"Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! You scared us to death! Don't ever stay away that long again and..." Hiccup scolds waving his finger at Toothless

Hiccup soon noticed Toothless was holding something in his mouth.

"What is that in your mouth?" Hiccup asks

Toothless immediately opened his mouth, placing the object right on Hiccup's head, covering him in saliva in the process. The viking teens looked on in disgust. Toothless pulled his head back, revealing what he had. It turned out to be Hiccup's helmet. Hiccup's hair was now completely soaked, but he didn't care.

"Yeah, you found my helmet." Hiccup says brushing the saliva out of his eyes

When he realized what he had just said, Hiccup froze and he grinned happily.

"Hey! You found my helmet! That's where you've been?" Hiccup says

Hiccup smiled and he held Toothless' head with both hands.

"Buddy, thank you. You are amazing." Hiccup says

Devon smiled and he turned his attention toward his Night Fury.

"Luna, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you. I've been praying every night for you to come back." Devon says

"I know and I'm sorry. But hey, I got a surprise for you. Hold out your hands." Luna says

Devon cooperated with his dragon and he held out his hands flat. Luna opened her mouth and something dropped into Devon's hands. When he saw what he was holding in his hands, his eyes widened in surprise and happiness. In his hands was his Kingdom Hearts necklace, his family heirloom.

"My necklace! Luna, you found it!" Devon exclaims

The necklace was completely intact and the silver chain shimmered from the light of the room. Devon looked up at his dragon, feeling very grateful.

"You found my mother's necklace..." Devon gasps in a soft voice

"I know how much it means to you. When I saw you lost it, I knew I had to get it back for you. I spent days with Toothless trying to find it. We soon did and that's when we came back to find you." Luna says

Devon placed his necklace back around his neck. Once it was, it emitted a bright blue glow, reacting to his touch. The Keyblade Master looked back up at his beloved dragon with a tender loving look on his face. Tears were swelling in his face.

"Luna... Thank you so much. This is the best gift you've given me all night." Devon says in a broken voice

Devon gave Luna one big hug wrapping his arms around her neck while she wrapped her paws around him.

"I love you, Luna." Devon says

"I love you too, Devon." Luna says

"Happy Snoggletog!" Astrid cheers

With those words, everyone cheered and the holiday became even more happier. Devon and Luna stayed close together throughout the whole night. They were soon joined by Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and the other viking teens along with their dragons. Then, Stoick's voice sounded through the room.

"Everyone, silence." Stoick says

All the vikings and dragons fell silent as their attention was drawn to Stoick.

"I really must say this is the best Snoggletog holiday we've had. I look in this room and I see many happy faces on both vikings and dragons. And we owe it to two people." Stoick announces

Stoick walks over to Devon and Hiccup places his hands on their shoulders.

"This holiday would not have been possible without them and we owe them our thanks." Stoick announces

Stoick looks down at the two boys and smiled.

"Hiccup, Devon, thank you." Stoick says

"Sure, dad." Hiccup says

"Like I said no problem." Devon says

"You know, Devon, we've heard you've been talking about a holiday you call Christmas and we're all curious. Just what is Christmas?" Stoick says

"Oh, heh, where do I begin?" Devon says

Devon took a few steps forward as he tried to think of a way to explain the meaning of Christmas with Luna following him. He soon started by explaining what Christmas was all about.

"Well, Christmas is a very special holiday. It's a wonderful time of the year to celebrate. To give joy, goodwill, and peace in the world." Devon says

Devon walked over to Hiccup and Astrid and placed his arms around them.

"It's about spending the holiday with friends and family much like what we're doing now." Devon says

Hiccup and Astrid smiled at their best friend and he smiled back. Devon moved away from Hiccup and Astrid and continued his telling of Christmas.

"In some ways, Christmas is so much more." Devon says

As he stood in the center of the Great Hall with his beloved Night Fury, Devon clasped his hands together to his chest and closed his eyes, lowering his head as if he was saying a prayer. He felt as though the holy Christmas star itself was shining down on him, filling his body with the warmth of the light.

"For many, it is a holy night of prayer and faith to celebrate the birth of Jesus, who was a very, very important person worshipped by so many people because he performed so many great miracles. He healed the sick, brought the dead back to life, and he had control over nature. But others believed he was a fake and found him guilty of blasphemy. Thus, Jesus was crucified by hanging high on a cross and died. But then, a few days later, he rose from the dead and ascended into heaven. He died as a sacrifice so that man could achieve atonement for their sins and salvation that they could find peace in heaven. This is celebrated on Easter, another special holiday I like." Devon says

Devon opened his eyes and looked around at the crowd.

"And yet for others, it's about a man known as Santa Claus, another famous figure, who delivers presents to all the good children in the world, spreading holiday cheer and happiness." Devon says

The Keyblade Master walked over to a baby Gronckle, carefully picked it up in his hands, and walked over to a young girl. He kneeled down and placed the young dragon hatchling down at her feet. The little girl took the baby dragon in her arms and she smiled. Devon smiled and he rubbed his hand on the child's head. He then stood up and continued.

"Christmas is full of so many traditions. Some of which we've seen already." Devon says

Devon gestured his hand over to Astrid.

"Astrid with her yaknog." Devon says

Next, Devon gestured to all the decorations in the room such as the colorful lanterns.

"The decorations." Devon says

Then, Devon gestured his hand over to Toothless with his new tail fin.

"And the generous thought of gift-giving like Toothless' tail fin." Devon says

The Keyblade Master looked around at the crowd and spread his arms out, gesturing to them.

"So, as I'm sure you can tell, Christmas is very popular." Devon says

Devon placed his hands on his chest and began finishing his telling of Christmas.

"It is a holiday that I've always cherished in my heart and I'm sure you will all do the same." Devon says

All the vikings in the room were fascinated by how Devon explained the special meaning of Christmas to them. After a few moments of silence, Hiccup walked up to Devon followed by Toothless.

"Wow, Devon, I had no idea the holiday you celebrate was so famous." Hiccup says

Astrid walks up to the Devon.

"Yeah. It sounds great." Astrid says

Fishlegs and the rest of the Viking Teens walked up and joined Devon.

"I really like the name. It actually sounds a lot better than Snoggletog." Fishlegs says

"Well then, why not change the name?" Devon asks

"What do you say, dad? Sounds good?" Hiccup asks looking back at his father

"I'd say we do it, Stoick. The name does have a nice ring to it." Gobber says

Stoick remained silent for a moment, thinking it over. It did sound like a good idea to change the name of the holiday. After all, they were living with dragons now. If they could change from the way they lived before, why could they not change the name of a special holiday too? After thinking to himself, Stoick nodded his head in agreement.

"Why not? I think it sound like a splendid idea." Stoick says

All the vikings cheered and the dragons roared in happiness.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Devon cheers

With that said, the party continued throughout the night and the holiday couldn't be happier. As the party went on, Devon silently said a prayer.

 _"Lord, thank you for giving me the best Christmas ever."_ Devon prays in his thoughts

( _The next day_ )

Devon and Hiccup woke up the next morning to the sound of their dragons jumping on the roof.

"I'm coming, Toothless!" Hiccup says smiling

"Be right out, Luna!" Devon says smiling

The two boys got out of the house and went around the corner.

"All right, bud, come on down. I was just..." Hiccup says

The two boys stopped and stared, noticing that their two Night Furies weren't on the roof. In fact, they were sitting on the ground, staring at their riders. Toothless had his old saddle and tail fin spread out in the snow infront of him.

"Toothless, what'd you pull this out for?" Hiccup asks

Hiccup shoved the saddle away with his boot.

"You don't need this anymore." Hiccup says

Hiccup walked over to Toothless' side and prepared to mount him.

"C'mon, let's get going." Hiccup says

Before he could get on, Toothless quickly moved away from Hiccup, turned around, and sat down infront of his old riding equipment. Hiccup just shook his head in confusion. Why was he doing this? While this was happening, Luna walked over to Devon and nuzzled his right-side. The Keyblade Master smiled and rubbed his hand on Luna's head, making her purr in content.

"Would you quit fooling around. You have your new tail now." Hiccup says

Hiccup tried to mount Toothless again, but he ducked away.

"Toothless!" Hiccup says

The Night Fury glanced down at his equipment, then slowly held up his tail, looking at it. He then lifted his tail higher, looked at Hiccup, and began slamming his tail against the ground, smashing it as hard as he could. Hiccup's eyes widened in shock.

"Toothless! Stop! What are you doing?" Hiccup yells

The tail fin eventually snapped, but Toothless kept shaking his tail until the fin detached itself and was flung a few feet away into a snow drift. Hiccup stood in disbelief. Toothless gently took his old saddle in his mouth and tugged it across the snow infront of him. He dropped it infront of Hiccup and looked up at him with his wide, sympathetic eyes, patting it with his paw.

"I think I understand what Toothless is trying to tell you, Hiccup. He wants to fly with you. Not without you." Devon says

Hiccup got what Toothless was trying to say and he smiled.

( _Moments later_ )

 _Winter on Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go and the only real comforts against the cold are those you keep close to your heart._

Devon, Luna, Hiccup, and Toothless were now in the sky flying high in the air. Once they leveled out,

"Okay, bud, you ready?" Hiccup asks gently patting Toothless' neck

Toothless gave a warbled growl in a happy response, saying he was ready.

"You ready, Luna?" Devon asks gently patting Luna's neck

"You know I am." Luna says

Devon and Hiccup stood carefully on the backs of their dragons and the glanced at each other with smiles on their faces. In that moment, Hiccup jumped first with a somersault.

"Yeah!" Hiccup yells

Then, Devon was next. He jumped off Luna's back with a backflip.

"Bonzai!" Devon yells

The four friends were now in freefall happy as can be. Both rider and dragon shared glances with each other, smiling. Toothless gave Hiccup a wide, upside-down, toothless smile while Luna gave Devon a wide, upside-down regular smile. Then, the two Night Furies reached out and playfully tapped their riders with their paws, causing them to spin in the air.

 _Turns out that this was the best Snoggletog ever, although now we call it Christmas. That year, Hiccup and I gave our best friends some pretty great gifts. But they gave us a better one._

As the neared the island of Berk down below, the two Night Furies spun around and their riders got back on their saddles. Luna and Toothless both spread their wings out and they pulled up zooming across the forest, brushing the tips of the trees and spraying snow in all directions. Then, they flew off into the horizon.

 _The gift of everlasting love and friendship._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Happy Holidays everyone! Yes, I'm still here. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated my stories yet. I've been kept so busy lately with work and the holiday season that I've barely had anytime to work on my stories. So, to celebrate this wonderful time of the year, here is a Christmas gift for all of my faithful followers: Dragons: The Miracles of Christmas where Devon celebrates his first Snoggletog holiday with the vikings and dragons of Berk. I wanted to put this up once I finished Lost Legends and Dream Drop Distance. But since it's the holiday season, I thought I'd post it early. Also, I'm still working on finishing KH: Lost Legends, but like I said I've been so busy I haven't been able to work on it yet. It's a slow process, but I will try to do as much as I can as fast as possible. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


End file.
